New Allies
by Altmer Annatar
Summary: Before Gordon and Alyx head for the Borealis, they, Barney and others search through White Forest. Although looking for any remaining Combine, they instead come across two groups that were thought too have been disbanded since Black Mesa.
1. Chapter 1: We're The Good Guys Now

The speaker at the base of White Forest that told everyone what was happening echoed throughout the woods. "We've got a Strider coming in from the water tower!"

A male soldier wearing a Marine helmet, a powered combat vest, combat gear and holding an M4A1 Carbine with an attached Grenada launcher stood with a woman in a black combat suit, a black mask and carrying a M40A1 sniper rifle heard the speaker and explosions echoing in the distant. It was obvious to them that this was the resistance group of Eastern Europe since they had yet to run into them. The Marine who was a Colonel then ordered the female Black Ops to go stealth to check it out but to not make contact with them. As the woman leaves another Marine comes up to the Colonel and explains that the rest of the Tanks, hummers, armor vehicles, helicopters and Jet fighters have just arrived.

**18 minutes later**

As Gordon woke up in a dark room on a king size bed his eyesight became bluely, searching for his glasses he could hear people outside his room, a few resistance people arguing.  
"What if they hit us again?"  
"They've already hit us two times! And a third!"  
"Killing Eli Vance was a desperate act on there part, they know there losing!"  
"And where were the Vortigaunts when the Advisors attacked?"  
"If they can't even detect when they're around, then were in deep shit!"  
"Exactly! They could throw everything they've got at us again; they've got the manpower and the firepower to do it! They've hit and destroyed most of our sticky bomb places, we only have three left and those are near the base!"

As Gordon put on his glasses he checked his watch, it had only been a few minutes since the Advisers had killed Alyx's father. After that he blacked out.  
"We need to send a full search party and check for any Combine that could be heading are way or any that could be watching us."  
"Well who's going to go?"  
"As soon as Barney gets back, he and anyone else who wants to can go."

**Unknown location**

"Report," says the Colonel as the woman returned. "It's the resistance group of eastern Europe. They were fighting quite a few Striders and they were doing a pretty good job of it. They have some kind of new weapon that can easily destroy it. They have also shut down the portal." The Colonel folded his arms, "Yes, we saw it from here. Anything else?" "Yes, there was only one person using that weapon to destroy the Striders." "Describe the person." "A male, mid to late 20's, he was driving some yellow or gold color vehicle. From what I could see he had short dark brown hair, glasses, a goatee and wearing some kind of hazard suit." The Colonel unfolded his arms, "Hazard suit?" "Does that mean anything to you Colonel?" "…"

**To be continued**

* * *

**Author:** "I know that chapter 1 is very short, but I'm going to have to edit and rewrite it."


	2. Chapter 2: Combine Vs?

Over 50 Combine soldiers and attack vehicles were crossing the bridge they had used to transport Advisors, the one that Gordon and Alyx saw a few hours ago. They were heading to their base to reinforce assault attacks on White Forest, this time they would overwhelm them from all sides with both ground and air attacks nonstop. Just as half the force was in the middle of the bridge, one of them spotted two flying objects in the air, "What the?" It soon caught the attention of everyone. At top speed it was two F-16 Fighting Falcons, but by the time the Combine realized that, it was too late, they had already fired four missiles at them which completely destroyed the bridge and anyone who hadn't been killed in the blast fell too their deaths as it collapsed. Remaining Combine who weren't on the overpass were cut down by guided rockets and chain-gun fire from AH-64 Apache helicopters.

Previous places that Gordon and Alyx had been too since escaping City 17, the Combine tried to take back and establish new bases, but like what happen on the bridge, unknown forces were wiping them out. The small abandon town where Gordon and Alyx were attacked, Combine soldiers returned and tried to restore the force field to stop any reminding rebels from reaching White Forest. But the small town and the Combine were wiped out by air bombings. Many Combine soldiers were being killed and there bases were being destroyed. Many by tank and air attacks, others from long-range snipers and several by stealth strike teams. Some Combine didn't know it at the time, but they were now fighting two wars, the rebels and this new unknown force that had better technology, manpower, firepower, with people who had far better combat warfare skills and experience. The Combine were not use to these type of attacks and there commutations was in disarray, each base and group had almost no way of warning others.

Some areas were filled with nothing but battles in the sky as dozens of Combine helicopters took on dozens of Apache helicopters, but because of their numbers and firepower the Apaches were the victors. Even the Striders couldn't withstand dozens of Apaches, F-16's and other Jet fighters and bombers. But the Combine weren't the only ones being wiped out, places where there were overwhelming Zombies were now entirely deserted such as Ravenholm. Other places where were either bombed or burned down with flamethrowers. It seemed as if this new force was performing a Scorched Earth strategy, but they and there reconnaissance group did it's best to make sure that no innocent people were killed in the process of there attacks. They even found and gave shelter and protection to several refuges.

**Unknown location**

On a small base near White Frost, the Colonel who had sent one of his stealth soldiers to do a quick recon mission was pulling up information on people who were involved with Black Mesa.

Computer on  
Assessing Files…  
Username and Password required  
Username: [********************]  
Password: [*************************]  
Loading… Assess Granted

Marine Indivisibles:  
Name: Adrian Shephard  
Whereabouts: Thought to have been killed in nuclear blast at Black Mesa.  
Whereabouts status changed, Shephard found, unknown whereabouts since Black Mesa. Shephard has no explanation, nor do the Vortigaunts. Adrian Shephard has returned to Marine duty and rank.

Black Mesa Indivisibles:  
Name: Richard Keller  
Whereabouts: Unknown, possibly killed in nuclear blast at Black Mesa.

Name: Colette Green  
Whereabouts: Deceased, Adrian Shephard confirmed death in alien world Xen.

Name: Gina Cross  
Whereabouts: Unknown, possibly killed in nuclear blast at Black Mesa or died in alien world Xen.

Name: Gordon Freeman  
Whereabouts: Unknown, possibly killed in nuclear blast at Black Mesa or died in alien world Xen.  
Whereabouts status possible changed, unknown male matching Gordon Freeman has been spotted… will investigate.


End file.
